Blare
|rating = |release = August 2nd, 2024 August 9th, 2024 |runtime = |language = English |pre = Bolt Traction }} |succ = }} }} Blare is an upcoming 2024 superhero science-fiction psychological thriller film based on an original story created by Trailblazer101. It will be directed, written, produced, and composed by Trailblazer101. The film will be developed by Trail Blazer Studios and distributed by . It will be a crossover between Surge and Bolt Traction, and the third and final film installment in the Main Trilogy of the Mooreview 667 Continuity, and will be released on August 2nd, 2024, internationally, and on August 9th, 2024, in the United States. A spin-off film, Glean, is in development for the Anthology Trilogy and will be released in June of 2027. Premise The film will be centered on Donovan Pierce ( ) as he gains enhanced vibration powers years after his initial experiment and sets out to test the capabilities of both Jason Shaw ( ) and the newly discovered Wyatt Braxton ( ) to see his plan come into a full circle. Cast and Characters * as Jason Shaw / Supercharger : A former taxi driver who lacks social skills with others and has an over-obsessive way of thinking and handling different situations. Shaw was employed as a taxi driver to gain earnings for his struggling family and grew with the job over his years of work, and used his job to stalk local journalist Marilynn Grace whom he had an affair with. Shaw was exposed to electricity from eels and chemicals after he was caught in the crash of a runaway truck, which paralyzed him in the ice-cold lake where he gained enhanced capabilities from damage in the cranial and spinal nerves. Shaw seeks guidance on his capabilities and was trapped and experimented on by Donovan Pierce's scientists and cares to protect his family from the danger he has ensued on them due to his powers. Shaw is known to the public as the superhero alias "Supercharger". * as Wyatt Braxton / The Shocker : A famous adventurer and former biology professor who was friends with Dr. Saul Vanner and was falsely accused of his unexpected death during an experiment that unlocked enhanced capabilities within Braxton that gave him super-speed and lightning harnessing. Braxton continues to be on the run as he is still being hunted by the CIA while he is brought out of hiding when a new lead to uncover mysteries of his past comes to light. Braxton is known to the public as the superhero alias "the Shocker". * as Donovan Pierce / Dr. Blare : A radical scientist who specializes in the studies of enhanced individuals and is fascinated by Jason Shaw's powers and the conspiracy surrounding Wyatt Braxton, and views enhanced individuals as an opportunity to use their capabilities to further advance his technologies to gain prominent control over society while not caring for the values of others and uses them for his gain. Pierce desires enhanced capabilities of his own and performs tests on those with enhanced capabilities at attempts to gain immortality, seeing himself as a god figure and gains vibrational capabilities years after his experiment on the Mooreview 667 Bride. Pierce has become known to the public as the supervillain alias "Dr. Blare". Pierce is influenced by Elijah Price / Mr. Glass from the and from the film . * as Marilynn Grace : A local journalist and the former lover of Jason Shaw who cares for her son Adam and protects him from various advanced technologies, popularized social norms, and his father Jason after discovering what he's become with his powers, although she continues a relationship with him after seeing the true good with his owers and goals. * as Adam Grace : The bastard child son of Jason Shaw and Marilynn Grace who was raised in a strict and protected environment by his mother and looks up to his father for his powers after he becomes prominent on the news and sees them as a gift rather than a problem and he wants to become like Shaw but realizes the problems of society and how they treat those that are different from the social norms and yet chooses to pursue his dreams by helping Shaw after discovering that he is his father, which further prompts his alliance to Shaw and a divide with his mother. History On April 10th, 2019, Trail pitched a film connecting to Surge for the Phenomenal Anomalies Cinematic Universe (PACU) that would've been centered on a vibration-powered character, although it was rejected by Shane over similarities with the character . On October 23rd, 2019, Trail began setting up the third film of the trilogy being established by Surge and Bolt Traction to re-purpose ideas and concepts for the vibration-powered character. On December 8th, 2019, during Trail Blazer Studios' L16 Expo panel, Trail announced that the third film of the Mooreview 667 Trilogy as Blare and that it would conclude the franchise as a crossover between Surge and Bolt Traction, re-using the concept of the pitch for the character with the main character Donovan Pierce / Dr. Blare from Surge. On December 21st, 2019, Trail pushed up the releases of the three films by a year as he had completed most of his ideas for them, and on December 26th, 2019, Trail announced an anthology spin-off trilogy and a TV series spin-off trilogy planned to continue from the Mooreview 667 Trilogy, which were confirmed on December 29th, 2019 to consist of Surge Uncaged, Vanner, and Glean for the Anthology Trilogy and Flora & Copper, Dark Drench, and The Extraordinary Quest of Burnished and Lunula for the TV Trilogy. The following day, Trail announced that the franchise was renamed to the Mooreview 667 Continuity to acknowledge the addition of its' expansive content, with that original title being re-used as the classification of the Main Trilogy. Music To be added Trailers To be added Future Spin-off A spin-off of Blare is in development as the third and final film installment in the Anthology Trilogy of the Mooreview 667 Continuity and will be released in June of 2027. It will be centered on Tallen Murphy / The Garner ( ), an enhanced individual with absorption-based powers who was experimented on by Dr. Saul Vanner and goes rogue throughout the city stealing various energy sources from individuals locked up by the task force in an attempt to reenact the very experiments that gave him his powers. Trivia * The film is influenced by the film and the (MCU) film . * was chosen to distribute the film and the other films in the Mooreview 667 Continuity after Trail positioned the studio to distribute the films in the Arthurian Universe, which also consists of trilogies. Category:Trailblazer101 Category:Trail Blazer Studios Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Blare Category:Mooreview 667 Continuity Category:Mooreview 667 Trilogy Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Superhero Fiction Category:Superhero fiction Category:Superhero films Category:Science Fiction Category:Science fiction Category:Comic science fiction Category:Thriller Category:Thriller Films Category:Films about fighting Category:Films about revenge Category:Crossovers Category:PG-13 Category:PG-13 Rated films Category:August Category:2024 Category:Upcoming Category:Upcoming Movies